


Переговорщик

by aqwt101



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>АУ на заявку: Нил становится копом, но коллеги сторонятся его из-за отца. Потом он встречает Питера на совместной операции с ФБР.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переговорщик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Negotiator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806110) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



Питер никогда не забудет, как впервые увидел Нила Беннета.

Просто... Беннет умел произвести впечатление. Сначала Питер принял его за адвоката или, может, даже кого-то связанного с преступниками. Он подъехал на «лексусе» одной из последних моделей, в безукоризненно сидящем, сшитом на заказ костюме. И даже в кожаных водительских перчатках. Конечно, было прохладно, но не _настолько_. Он не мог бы сильнее не вписываться на угрюмые улицы Нью-Джерси.

Питер не упустил небольшой ряби, пробежавшей по окружавшим его офицерам. Кем бы ни был этот парень, им он не нравился.

Но мистер Дорогущий Костюм сразу повел себя словно точно знал, зачем он здесь и что собирается делать, и минуту спустя Питера представили Нилу Беннету, полицейскому переговорщику.

– Вы посредник из ФБР? – спросил Беннет, пожимая ему руку.

– Да. Специальный агент Питер Бёрк.

Они оценивающе осмотрели друг друга. Питер не знал, что в нем увидел сам Беннет, но ему парень понравился. В голубых глазах Беннета светился острый ум и искра ненавязчивого легкого юмора. Он оказался поразительно молодым – ему не было и тридцати, – но Питер подумал: « _Сработаемся_ ».

Эл всегда предупреждала, что привычка составлять впечатление о людях с первого взгляда когда-нибудь ему аукнется, – и, если начистоту, такое изредка случалось, – но он все равно предпочитал доверять интуиции. Чаще всего она оказывалась права.

– Не будете мешать? – с улыбкой спросил Беннет.

– В зависимости от того, собираетесь вы провалить дело или нет, – отозвался Питер. 

Беннет усмехнулся ему и повернулся к офицеру за станцией перехвата, чтобы попросить пару наушников.

Питер держался в тени, зная, что ему отведена роль скорее наблюдателя, чем активного участника операции. Операция проводилась совместно с полицией Нью-Джерси – отдел Питера выслеживал фигуранта неделю, но они оказались на территории Нью-Джерси, и он уже сказал местному шефу лейтенанту Фрейну, что это их шоу. 

Кроме того, похоже, Беннет держал все под контролем. Питер был впечатлен, когда парнишка вошел в курс дела, ловко отклонил пытающихся вмешаться журналистов и уговорил подозреваемого начать телефонные переговоры, чего до сих пор никому не удавалось.

Замедляло дело только то, что все до единого копы сводили общение с ним к минимально необходимому профессиональному минимуму. Эмоциональные глубинные течения были разными, но в основном негативными. Похоже, когда-то парнишка хорошо их разозлил.

Во время краткого затишья Питер тихо поинтересовался у Фрейна:

– Я должен что-то знать про этого Беннета?

Фрейн покачал головой. 

– Ничего, что сейчас важно. Потом расскажу.

Питер остался еще более озадачен, особенно после того, как Беннет и его ловко подвешенный язык мирно разрешили ситуацию за полчаса интенсивных переговоров. После этого Беннет отошел на задний план и в самом захвате не участвовал. Все прошло как нельзя лучше; никто из заложников не пострадал, даже чертовы журналисты казались довольны. Питер передал задержанного своим агентам и обменялся рукопожатием с Фрейном.

– Купить вам выпить, чтобы отметить? – спросил он, потому что всегда разумно было поддерживать дружественные отношения с родственными ведомствами.

– Эй, парни, слыхали? – спросил Фрейн, закидывая руку Питеру на плечо. – ФБР сегодня платит по счетам.

– Не слишком надейтесь, – фыркнул Питер. Он оглянулся и осознал, что одного человека, с которым ему очень хотелось поговорить, нигде не видно. – А куда делся ваш переговорщик? Этот парнишка Беннет.

– Скользкий маленький угорь, – пробормотал Фрейн. – Надеюсь, ускользнул в участок написать свой отчет, или он у меня получит.

– Да что с ним такое? Я начинаю гадать, не сунул ли он дохлого скунса в чей-то шкафчик.

Фрейн расхохотался. 

– Все не так просто. Долгая история. Если купишь выпить – расскажу.

За бокалом пива в темном и шумном соседнем баре велась обычная после операции беседа: обсуждались ошибки, передавались по кругу поздравления. Наконец разговор свернул на Беннета.

– Вся их семейка такая, – объяснял Фрейн. – Пропащие люди, почти все. Его отец был продажным копом. Гниет где-то в тюрьме, насколько мне известно. Напарница стала свидетелем обвинения и давала показания против него – разнесла карьеру в клочья. Мать сидит на пособии, нигде не работает, половина семьи в тюрьме – фьють! – Он взмахнул рукой: словно вылетели в трубу. 

– Но сам он отличный коп, – возразил Питер. – Один из лучших, что я видел. Сегодня все могло бы закончиться иначе, если бы не он.

– Боже, Бёрк, да ты его видел? Видел эти его костюмчики? Парень такой же продажный, как и его папаша.

– А даже если нет, – встрял один из копов у стойки, – он все равно... как бы это сказать?

– Сноб, – подсказал кто-то. – Считает себя лучше нас.

Фрейн хлопнул Питера по спине.

– Бёрк, да не гляди ты, словно кто-то отобрал у него конфетку. По-твоему, его здесь сегодня нет, потому что его не пригласили? Просто это пустая трата времени. Если он и идет в бар с парнями – и девушками, – поправился он, кивнув единственной девушке в группе, которая дружески показала ему палец, – то все равно сидит один в углу, нянчит бокал самого дорогого французского пойла и игнорирует всех остальных.

 _Да уж, и почему бы это_ , подумал Питер, _если то, что я сегодня видел – пример того, как с ним тут обращаются._

Питер ушел из бара рано, извинившись: он устал, и ему предстояла долгая дорога до Бруклина.

В машине он на минуту задумался и позвонил в полицейский участок. Объяснив, кто он такой, и сообщив номер своего значка, он узнал домашний адрес Беннета. По пути заехал на заправку и купил упаковку пива.

При виде дома Беннета он помедлил. Не такого места жительства он ожидал от кого-то, кто так одевается, водит такую машину и, по мнению большинства коллег, берет взятки. Беннет жил в обветшалом здании в весьма паршивой части города. Не в такой, где не захочешь парковаться, потому что машину сразу уведут, но это место и не рядом не стояло рядом с элитным кондо или охраняемым пригородным поселком, как можно было бы предположить по виду Нила.

Подъезд к зданию перегораживала стальная решетка. Питер набрал номер квартиры Нила.

– Да, кто там? – отозвался тот через минуту.

– Агент Бёрк. – Теперь он ощутил себя немного глупо. Они едва обменялись десятком слов. Нил мог его даже не помнить. – С сегодняшнего дела.

Повисла пауза. Потом Нил открыл ворота.

Внутри здание оказалось не такой дырой, как казалось снаружи, ближе к разряду дешевых гостиниц, чем к ночлежке с крысами в коридорах. В воздух въелся застарелый запах сигаретного дыма. Питер поднялся на скрипучем лифте на четвертый этаж и постучал в дверь.

Открывший дверь Нил был в футболке и слаксах. Таким он казался более открытым, более расслабленным, и в голове Питера промелькнула мимолетная, слегка пораженная мысль о костюмах и машине: _броня._

Любопытный и позабавленный взгляд Нила пробежался по помятому пальто Питера и коричневому бумажному пакету.

– Вы по делу?

– Не совсем. – Питер запоздало осознал, что это выглядит немного странно. И даже не немного.

– Ты не пошел с нами в бар, – постарался он объяснить. – И... я решил заглянуть. После. – Он протянул пакет. – Я принес пиво.

– Что ж, как я могу от такого отказаться, – сказал Нил и сделал шаг назад, пропуская его. – Можете повесить пальто здесь.

В квартире было две спальни, а маленький коридорчик вел в крошечную гостиную и кухню. Внутри квартирка оказалась обставлена минималистично и со вкусом. Эл бы одобрила. Питер не слишком разбирался в таких вещах, но даже он видел, что Нил выжал максимум возможного из небольшого пространства. Мебель по большей части представляла собой аккуратно отремонтированный антиквариат. Телевизора не было вообще.

Из одной из спален струился яркий белый свет. Питер не хотел вынюхивать… ну ладно, может, только чуть-чуть, и он кинул взгляд, проходя мимо. В спальне, по размерам едва больше шкафа, расположилась студия художника. Яркая галогеновая лампа освещала мольберт с незаконченной панорамой города. Питер почувствовал сильный запах влажной краски и растворителя.

– Честно говоря, я не большой любитель пива, – сказал Нил из кухни. – Выпьешь одну из этих, а я продолжу пить то, что пил?

Пил он вино, судя по бокалу на столике. 

– Конечно, – сказал Питер. Нил открыл ему одну бутылку и поставил остальные в холодильник, громадного монстра из восьмидесятых.

– Ну и как прошло празднование победы? – спросил Нил, махнув ему на гостиную.

– Да сам знаешь. Профессиональнее разговоры и все такое. 

Диван оказался удобнее, чем казался на первый взгляд. Питер задумывался, не ремонтирует ли Нил древнюю мебель сам. Судя по виду здания, вполне могло быть.

Нил чуть улыбнулся. 

– Скука?

– Как обычно. Ты немногое пропустил. – Питер сделал глоток пива и спросил: – Ты давно в полиции?

– Я всегда хотел стать копом. Пришел практически сразу после школы.

Другими словами – всю его жизнь.

– Ты сегодня отлично справился.

Нил выглядел пораженным, и Питер понял, что он нечасто слышал похвалу.

– Спасибо, – сказал он.

– Я серьезно. Ты молодец. Я потому сюда и пришел, в основном. – Ну, одна из причин. – Я хотел перекинуться с тобой парой слов после дела, но ты сбежал раньше, чем я успел.

– Была работа, – сказал Нил и наклонил голову, рассматривая бокал. – Извините, агент Бёрк.

В поле он был сосредоточенным сгустком энергии, уверенным и ответственным, смахивая множество мелких знаков пренебрежения, свидетелем которых Питер стал днем. Наедине… не слишком.

– Питер. Агент Бёрк я только при исполнении.

По крайней мере, Нил чуть улыбнулся.

Питер решил не пытаться сгладить острые углы. Эл бы, наверное, смерила его одним из своих _взглядов_ , но он никогда не стеснялся говорить то, что думает.

– Похоже, они тебя не слишком любят.

Нил тихо рассмеялся. 

– Ага, – согласился он. – Не слишком. Полагаю, ты слышал историю о моем отце?

– Да, – кивнул Питер.– Они ее всем новеньким рассказывают?

Просто на случай, если кто-то захочет подружиться с местным изгоем.

– Это правда, – сказал Нил. – Я никогда не пытался ее скрывать.

Питер поколебался, говорить или нет. Он ведь даже не знал парня. Но все-таки...

– Все, с кем ты работаешь, считают, что ты берешь взятки. Ты не слишком стараешься их переубедить. – Питер махнул рукой. – Костюмы и все такое. Было бы проще прожить на зарплату копа и, может, слегка облегчить себе жизнь, если бы ты просто... был тем, кого они ожидают.

Он видел, как Нил проделывает в голове такой же анализ затрат и выгод. Наконец он спросил:

– Ты вырос в бедности... Питер?

– Мой отец был каменщиком. Мы не питались филе-миньоном или чем там еще, но на жизнь хватало.

– Ну, а нам нет. Продуктовые банки, продовольственные талоны, неоднократные выселения из квартир, потому что мы не могли заплатить за аренду. – Нил теребил подлокотник кресла и говорил с мрачной решимостью, не встречаясь взглядом с Питером. – Знаешь, когда ты растешь на сандвичах с арахисовым маслом, в одежде из комиссионки, иногда ты решаешь, что не будет проводить так всю свою жизнь. Что стоит копить на вещи, которых тогда не мог иметь. И, – с неожиданной горечью добавил он, – я _никогда_ не был тем, кого от меня ожидали.

– Выпьем за это, – Питер протянул свою почти пустую бутылку.

После паузы Нил звякнул об нее своим бокалом и допил вино. 

– Еще будешь? – спросил он, махнув на бутылку.

– Почему нет.

Нил подлил себе вина и принес Питеру новую бутылку из кухни.

– Сегодня все могло кончиться плохо, – сказал он, проводя пальцем вдоль основания бокала. – Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я сижу дома, потому что я не… потому что они не… слушай, просто я всегда после дела представляю, как все могло пойти не так. Не могу удержаться. И в одиночестве это проще. Для этого и рисование, в основном. Декомпрессия.

– Понимаю, – Питер чуть улыбнулся. – Хотя мой отдел в основном занимается преступлениями белых воротничков. Обычно максимум, о чем нам приходится волноваться – чтобы не стерли жесткие диски.

За этим сама собой последовала история, как один из новеньких техников нечаянно затер жесткий диск с уликами, прежде чем кто-нибудь успел на них взглянуть. В ответ Нил рассказал, как ему пришлось вести переговоры с террористом, угрожавшим выпустить в водозаборники города грузовик головастиков – « _головастиков_ , Питер!» Ночь шла своим чередом; Питер выпил на несколько бутылок больше, чем намеревался, а Нил сонно обмяк в кресле, почти допив вино.

Посреди очередной байки зазвонил телефон Питера.

– Ох черт, – сказал он увидев на экране лицо Эл.

– Жена? – спросил Нил. Питер поморщился.

– Задержался на работе? – сочувственно спросила Эл.

– Скорее заобщался после работы, – честно признался он. – Я уже выезжаю, дорогая, клянусь.

– Питер Бёрк, если ты пил все это время, не вздумай садиться за руль. Я бы предпочла, чтобы бы провел ночь там.

– Я упомянул в последнее время, что ты лучшая жена в мире?

– И не забывай этого, – сказала она со смехом.

– Надеюсь, у тебя из-за меня не будет проблем, – сказал Нил, когда Питер повесил трубку.

– Нет, Эл не такая. – Питер потер глаза. Пиво и усталость начинали давать о себе знать. – Хотя утром будет паршиво. Лучше я поеду, найду гостиницу.

– Диван в твоем распоряжении, если хочешь, – предложил Нил. – Я могу принести одеяла и все такое. Извини, спальня для гостей завалена картинами. У меня… не часто бывают гости.

Да, пожалуй. Хотя по тому, как быстро Нил нашел контакт с их подозреваемым, у Питера сложилось четкое впечатление, что по натуре он человек общительный и дружелюбный. Непростая у него жизнь.

– Диван подойдет, – сказал Питер. – Спасибо.

Нил кивнул и поднялся собрать бутылки.

Питер наклонился развязать шнурки и сказал ему в спину: 

– Ты никогда не думал работать в ФБР?

Нил пораженно оглянулся через плечо. 

– Что?

– Я серьезно. Преступления белых воротничков немного не в твоей компетенции, но ты явно не новичок в искусстве, а я собирался организовать наш собственный отдел преступлений в сфере искусства вместо того, чтобы вечно вызывать экспертов из Вашингтона. Но если захочешь в другой отдел – например, к нашим переговорщикам, – я подергаю пару ниточек и замолвлю за тебя словечко. 

Нил ответил не сразу. Он отнес бутылки на кухню, не включая свет.

– Я не понимаю, – сказал он.– Ты меня совсем не знаешь. Мой отец брал взятки, и по слухам – я тоже. И ты хочешь меня в своем отделе?

– К черту слухи. Сегодня ты спас много жизней. Если Фрейн хочет разбрасываться тем, что имеем, я не буду превыше переманивания его людей. – Питер поднял руку. – Тебе необязательно решать сейчас. Просто подумай. Предложение действует бессрочно.

Нил в задумчивой тишине принес из шкафа стопку аккуратно сложенного белья. 

– Ты не такой, каким я представлял агентов ФБР, – сказал он наконец.

– Надеюсь, это комплимент.

– Ну да. В основном. – Он положил белье на стул. – Ванная там. Если проснешься раньше меня, холодильник в твоем распоряжении.

– Спасибо, – снова сказал Питер, неохотно поднимаясь, чтобы застелить постель.

– Питер, – сказал Нил, и Питер оглянулся на него. Освещенный сзади падающим из ванной светом, Нил казался совсем мальчишкой. – Я еще подумаю о твоем предложении. Но, скорее всего, я его приму.

И он исчез в ванной и закрыл за собой дверь, словно сказал слишком много.

End.


End file.
